


just a little touch

by Invader Zzif (Fizzy_P0p)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Invader%20Zzif
Summary: “N,nooo no no no no no.” Levi whips his head around, face a bright tomato red. His pupils dilate in a fight or flight response as he stammers and sputters. “I’d NEVER engage in such a normie behavior. Not in your life!”... But what’s the big deal? It’s just a little touching.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293





	just a little touch

**Author's Note:**

> Rly wanted to see some h*nd h*lding bc im a freak like that 😳😳  
> Not rly a cursed fic but I wrote it with bad intentions and I was mad NSJDJFJF and yes I am low key ashamed of how attached I got to the game and this is v low effort I’m sorry 😔

“Wait up Levi!” Your breathing is short and labored as you run after Leviathan, who was almost a whole block ahead of you. After a sudden message to get ready, you ran out of the dorms in the first shoes you grabbed, which sadly were a pair of flip flops. They slap sharply against the cobbled pavement as you hurry to follow the surprisingly fast otaku demon. 

“If we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the raid!” He pauses to call back. 

“Eh? In Mononoke Land?” You gasp out in between breaths. Finally you were almost caught up, despite the arduous trial of running in flip flops.

“Of course! What else.” Levi probably raised an eyebrow, but his fringe covered it. Honestly it was pretty hard to even see his eyes sometimes. Maybe you should try and see if there was a raid spot near a hairdresser.

“I dunno.” You wheeze, slowing your pace. “To like, hang out?”

Leviathan scoffs. “That’s what normies do.” 

You roll your eyes, mumbling that he also classified you as a normie as well. That was a mistake. You trip over a crack in the sidewalk, nearly face planting into the ground. Stumbling, you manage to grab the newspaper box, gripping the cold colored metal before you can take a dive down. You stare at the pavement, at a smear of dirt right in front of you, and you were immensely grateful that it wasn’t blood from your nose dirtying the ground.

Looking up, a hand was right before you. Raising your eyes, you see Leviathan, holding his hand out awkwardly, an oddly embarrassed expression on his face.

“Huh?” As quickly as the sound leaves your mouth, he retracts his hand, turning his back to you.

“N,nothing!” As you plant your feet against the ground you look up at his back. The tips of his ears are definitely a little red as he runs a hand through his hair. 

You dared to go out on a limb as you spoke to the ancient and powerful otaku demon. “Did you… want to hold hands?” He freezes in place, and you honestly aren’t sure if it’s a good or a bad thing.

“Nnooo no no no no no.” Levi whips his head around, face a bright tomato red. His pupils dilate in a fight or flight response as he stammers and sputters. “I’d NEVER engage in such a normie behavior. Not in your life!” 

All you can really do is stare at him panicking and flailing about. “Chill.” You right yourself, straightening out your jacket. “It’s not that big of a deal, right?” 

Levi’s turned his back on you again, hunched over just a bit, mumbling to himself. “Hello?” You call out again, rolling your eyes as he continues his panic.

“Ah!?” He nearly shrieks when you hook your arm around his elbow, grabbing his hand. “Whawhawhat are you doing!”

“Holding hands so I don’t fall over again.” You thread your fingers through his, struggling against them as they tense and fidget. “That’s fine, right?” You sneak a glance at his face, it almost looks as though he’s ascended to another plane of existence just from shock. Slack jawed and wide eyed, you aren’t sure he’s not about to bolt.

“Levi? Earth to Levi!” You wave your free hand before his golden eyes. They finally refocus and he gasps loudly.

“What-ah!” Levi shrieks in your ear and you wince, gripping his hand. You bite your lip, trying to muffle a laugh, but a small chuckle escapes. He glares and feebly attempts to pull away. 

“This isn’t funny!” He whines, tugging his arm surprisingly gently. 

“You really hate it that much?” Pouting, you let go of his hand, but he grabs it back in an instant. You look down at his hand, which was oddly tense, then back up at his face, which was a brilliant red.

“It, it’s fine every once in a while.” Leviathan mumbles shyly, averting his eyes. A smile grows on your face, and you lean your head against his shoulder.

“Thanks Levi.”


End file.
